Monster Hunter - Where Are We?
by GeistK97
Summary: The world of monsters is home to many different and terrifying creatures. And a lot of them don't get along. But young monsters are different and have a fascination with everything around them. So a group of friends ranging from many different monsters formed. But one day, during a normal, private meet up, everything changed and now their lost with only each other and their wits.
1. Beginning (Bio)

Monsters roam every bit of land. Taking over the skies. Dwelling beneath the waves. Residing underground. These beast, voracious and bloodlust, are everywhere. Monsters don't usually get along, except with monsters of the same species (sometimes). Often fighting when a monster enters their territory, tries to steal food, or tends to harm their family. With that all said, monsters don't get along. But, a certain group of monsters break this rule. Children. Naive and oblivious, different species come together and become friends behind their parents back. A strong layer of trust is there, bonds form, compassion and caring, these monsters see these other monsters as family and friends.

This strong group of friends have been together since they were very little and their friendship grows with every passing day. However, their parents don't know about this, so they keep their mouths shut and put on a fake hatred towards other species. But one day, during a normal secret playdate, an earthquake occurs and all of them fall through the earth and washed away. When they all come through they find themselves washed away and on another stretch of land, nowhere near where they used to live. Now the group had to find their way back to their families, as well as keeping each other safe from adult monsters looking to eat a small and vulnerable young/baby monster. Can they do it?

Beginning (BIO):

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky a light blue color, the sun strong and bright, and the wind provided a comfortable breeze to combat the sun's rays of heat. Early in the afternoon, everyday a group of monsters visit this secret cave behind a waterfall. The cave was hidden and they made sure that no monsters live down the intricate tunnels and corridors. Amos was the first to arrive, floating past the falls secretly and looking over their secret base. Amos scanned the cave a spotted no one. Amos had arrived first, which was fine, now he could tidy up. Amos blew a gust of wind and a tornado formed, sucking up all the leaves, dirt, and sand and blew it out of the hideout. As Amos was getting into the nitty gritty cleaning he heard the waterfall part and footsteps soon followed. He turned around and saw Logan standing there, attempting to shake the water off his fluffy and warm coat.

"Hey Logan, here, let me help you." Amos said, providing a strong gust of wind and blow drying Logan's fur. As Logan's fur puffed up into his original fluffy state Logan gave an appreciated nod and a quick smirk before heading to one side of the cave. Logan doesn't talk much, preferring a quiet and calm atmosphere. Logan isn't very expressive and is the last one to engage in any sort of signs and moments of affection, despite everyone wanting to snuggle up beside him due to his fluffy fur. Despite the pregnant silence, Amos just enjoyed having Logan's presence there. As Amos finished up he heard multiple voices, all of them very loud and expressive. Before the monsters even got the chance to enter the cave Amos and Logan knew who are right outside. The water parted and in came 'The Flag'. A 4 monster group that consisted of Remi, Glen, Trinity, and Garrett. Their parents are the flagship monsters and they didn't want to take that title so they started calling themselves 'The Flag'.

"Wow, it sure is clean in here. Hey Amos, hey Logan." Glen called out. Amos gave a verbal greeting back while Logan nodded his head silently. Glen is a very outgoing monster, along with the rest of the flag. He is stubborn and likes to one up his best bud Remi. And just like Glen, Remi is overflowing with confidence and cockiness, always butting heads with Glen, but in a friendly, competitive way. No matter how much times those 2 get bruised or scraped they always laugh it off and become best bros. Trinity has a similar stubborn and confident Flag persona. But doesn't engage in any sort of quarrels or fights. But she is one of the few girls that actually got the chance to escape the motherly clutches to be pampered into finding the perfect mate and how to pick the best one. Trinity is somewhat of a tomboy but still likes things to be in order and clean, which is why Trinity personally went up to Amos and thanked him for cleaning up. And lastly there is Garrett, the oldest of the group. He is stubborn and serious. He is the mature one and keeps the others in line. Usually reprimanding 'The Flag' and diffusing fights. Garrett would always let his idea of suggestion be heard and will always have a say in what the group should do.

"Hi everyone." A quiet voice called from the falls. Travon, Neville, and Bryan have arrived and looked around nervously. Travon was notorious from being paranoid. He would overreact to the smallest things and fear is constantly at the back of his mind. Travon doesn't engage in violence and is seen cowering when there is a heated argument between his friends. Neville, similar to Travon is very cautious. He is very shy and seems to duck and avoid any scary or unknown situation. He shys away from strangers and any situation where he is put on the spot and is in the center of attention. And Bryan is basically a cat at heart. He enjoys play, pouncing and purring just like a cat. But he has some days where he is very lazy and hardly moves and sleeps for majority of the day. And he can have his hellish days, being sour and would hiss at his friends when they try and show affection and talk at him. Travon crawled and spotted his little outcropping embedded in the rock. It was his personal hidey spot and would usually snuggle up inside the hole and stare cautiously outside. Even in a familiar and safe atmosphere, Travon still insist on hiding. Neville and Bryan would normally hang around Travon and give off a calming and familiar aura so Travon doesn't go into some sort of panic attack. As Travon made a beeline for the rock, Neville and Bryan close behind him, another set of voices and footsteps were heard. In came Arnold, Ulric, Grant, and Magnus. Ulric stood by Arnold's side as he guided him through the cave and situate him in his normal spot where he was most familiar. Arnold has very bad vision and can really only see some colors and changes in light; he can't see silhouettes or outlines. Everything just looks like a gradient of limited colors. But other than that, Arnold is a kind and gentle giant. Ulric also has a slight handicap. He can't exert a lot of energy. Sure, he can run and jog, but his body after fits of physical movement and energy loss has to rest. Even after being well rested he would be irritated by sharp pains in his joints and on serious occasions, his lungs would burn up and lead to painful coughing fits. So he talks slower and tries his best to do everything slower than his friends. Aside from that Ulric is a good listener and is always welcome to lend a hand to anyone in need. He has a heart of gold. Ulric also took it upon himself to be Arnold's eyes and tell him where to go. Grant followed close behind. He was munching a bit of cobblestone as he walked into the cave. Grant is very passive, he doesn't like to engage in fights and would always avoid them. Getting out of fights by hiding like a rock, or putting the argoed monster to sleep. Grant also hates watching fights and is terrified of the thought of him having to fight another living being. Magnus also entered and wore a smile of greetings on his face. Magnus hardly gets angry, never judging others and never putting anyone down. If you need to talk to anyone about anything, Magnus will always be there. Magnus's slight disability is that his right wing is torn. He has streaks of claw marks that punctured his wing when he was little and he has never been able to grow them back, making him unable to fly and give him a slight challenge in digging, as loose skin and holes in his wings get caught on roots and rocks while digging.

"Hey everyone! Wow, for sure I thought we gonna be late, apparently not." Grant stated, scanning the cave and spotting hardly anyone there. Grant stalked over to a rock and started having his lunch. Not long after, Gabriel and Chaos came in, followed by Yuma and Drake, the latter being on Drake's back, giggling and swaying as Drake swayed and messed with his balanced and accompanied this with his own laughter and baby talk. Gabriel, or Gabe, is a very casual person, very chill and relaxed, unlike most of his kind, but still is prone to fits of anger. Gabe wants to keep his anger issues in check, but still is having a bit of trouble doing that. Which is what Chaos is here for. He is Gabe cousin. Chaos is the complete opposite of his name sake. Despite being named Chaos, he is actually a very nice person to talk to. He has a soothing voice and sort acts as the big brother to majority of his friends. Drake is a voracious eater, eating anything he sees and smells. His species is notorious for being the apex predator of the lands, wiping out entire herds just to eat. However, Drake is actually quite sensitive, mainly on his species reputation, and his small arms, something he had inherited because of his species. Drake doesn't like others judging him based on what he is, instead wants others to see him as who he is. He doesn't like to talk about his savage form. And Yuma. He is the youngest of the friend group, only being about 8. Yuma is a pure soul and very innocent. The child is everyone's concern and everyone has a fatherly or motherly side when around Yuma, especially Drake. Yuma loves to play and keep himself occupied with things to do. He is hyperactive and hardly sits still. Yuma also enjoys spending time with his friends, being the one to show the most affection and love towards the others. Yuma continued to giggle as Drake started to hop around and continue to sway back and forth. Soon, Yuma's giggles filled the cave.

"Who is that I hear from outside? I wonder who it is?" Some said, a hint of the false tone and baby talk to fool toddlers. Yuma turned around and saw Rachel and Randall by the waterfall.

"Hi Rachel, hi Randall." Yuma called out from on top if Drake's back, a similar tone used towards aunt and uncles (which Yuma went through a faze of calling everyone by their name, but would add either aunty or uncle depending on who it was). Rachel smiled and continued to walk to her perch on top a rock. Rachel is a bit strange, usually making random comments and insert herself into random situations or scenarios. She would be very expressive and most likely to make a scene, being very loud and extroverted. Her brother, Randall, is literally the exact same. An oddball who inserts himself into random conversations. Alongside his sister, Randall also plays along in making an even bigger scene. With the same level of enthusiasm as his sister. No wonder their brother and sister.

A bit later came in Blaze, Kade, Zigor, and Lamar. Zigor stumbled in and found his usual spot and plopped down. Eyes tired and mind dazed, he was out like a light. Zigor, when you first meet him, you would think that he is a very lazy person, sleeping all day and never bothering to move. When in fact it is the total opposite. Zigor is anything but lazy, he works out and constantly builds up his muscles, but at night. Something happened in Zigors' childhood that made his perception of time change. Day is night and vice versa. Zigor is basically nocturnal. So when Zigor does engage in any late day activities, he is very polite and kind hearted. Lamar soon slithered inside and planted himself in a little pond they had inside the cave, deep enough to submerge, but not big enough to do a couple of long distance laps. Lamar is super nice, doesn't engage in fights unless provoked to, and is the most protective of his friends. Lamar also has a lisp, but it isn't bad to the point you couldn't hear him. Then there is Blaze. He is very head strong and assertive. Depending on the situation, Blaze would put himself as leader and come up with plans and strategies. Blaze always expresses way to do things and is quite well informed about things. Kade is a risk taker. Despite his species sneaking and striking in silence as to not engage in combat, Kade on the other hand wouldn't care and fight till the opposing side is defeated. Kade loves the adrenaline rush. With this said, Kade can be very stubborn and react on impulse and not think anything through. Many of his friends think that he has a death wish. His body is covered in many scars, his most biggest one stretches across his entire back. It was made when a lucky monster managed to snag him in their mouth and bite down. Yet, this experience of near death doesn't waver his decision making when it comes to taking risks.

After a bit a new gang of friends show up, Vlad, Tobias, Kellan, and Mark. Vlad had quickly sped into the cave, wing jets warm and cooling down. Vlad was very impatient. Always rushing people and not waiting for anything. He hates waits and has 0 patience. Vlad is easily skittish and jittery when in the same position for a long period of time (though to him 5 minutes may seem like 3 hours to him). But as an elder dragon he is really strong, for a young monster. Tobias, who is also an elder dragon, is very intimate and likes to play and pounce, showing affection more than anyone else. Though, some don't like this, as Tobias's fiery aura cause causes pain and discomfort. He is the youngest out of the elder dragons and still needs to control his explosive power, sometimes combusting randomly. Kellan, who is another elder dragon, isn't very compliant. Refusing things and can be a jerk sometimes. Stubborn to his word and doesn't take kindly to orders from Amos or Garrett for that matter. But, just like his physical make up, he is hard and sharp on the outside, but soft and squishy on the inside. Then there is Mark. A cousin to Travon. He has a fiery passion and loves the limelight. Quick to have people watch him and have things revolve around him. He wants to have the center of attention the entire time. Despite his short temper, he is still very sweet. As they got settled into the cave, conversing with the others, the last pair arrived.

"Hey look at that, right on time." Amos said as the light reflecting through the waterfall opening finally lit up the entire cave base. Hoodini teleported into the cave and gave a telekinetic hello to everyone. Hoodini is an enigma. Even his friends don't know that much about him. But behind the mask of a serious and mysterious figure, all his friends know that he a big troll and prankster. He plays tricks and schemes on his friends and enjoys it. Cyrus crawled on the walls and looked at everyone in the cave, eyes moving in all directions. Cyrus is kind of creepy and does questionable things. He likes to scare his friends and make them question things. His voice also doesn't help, nor does is ability to go invisible.

"Finally, the gangth all here." Said Lamar, looking around at his friends. This meetup was just to hang out, spend time away from family and with friends. Usually play games, teach each other things, and just talk. Just come together in a comforting and calming atmosphere with people you trust. And when everyone got hungry, a group of 5 would set out and find some food. And later bring back their prize and everyone would have a great time eating together. But after a while, the sun was setting and the light, through the water rushing pass the entrance, gave off a warm yellow, red, and orange glow. So as the group watched the colors paint across the walls of the cave in silence, they just took in eachothers company, enjoying the calming, relaxing, and familiar aura and atmosphere. They stayed like this for 30 minutes before the light show ended. As the last few rays of colors disappeared the group was ready to say their goodbyes and farewells, already thinking to next week. As they were exiting the cave something happened. Kade lifted his head high and froze, muscles stiff and mouth closed shut. Blaze took notice of this and tilted is head.

"Umm….Kade? You ok?" Blaze asked. It was really hard to read Kade's expressions. He glanced at the entrance of the cave and noticed Neville and Travon closes to the entrance.

"Watch it! Don't go toward the exit!" Kade suddenly called out, startling everyone. But his outburst was enough to stun Travon and Neville and get them to stop walking. Suddenly, the floor in front of them collapsed and fell into casm, jostling Zigor awake and leaving him dazed. Neville and Travon quickly reacted and took a step back, regrouping. As the group huddled together the ground was starting the shake and more of the ground was starting to crumble. Yuma and Travon were screaming, Amos and Garrett tried to come up with a plan, and everyone else were looking wearily over the edge. Suddenly the ground below Logan gave out, but he had expected it. He hurriedly grabbed the ledge and called for Vlad to haul him up, which he was doing. Suddenly, a rock hit Vlad in the back, earning and loud bang and made Vlad lose his balance. Then he fell. As he lost his balance, Logan fell down with him. The hit to his back made his wings malfunction and he couldn't fly to safety. So they fell, earning heart wrenching and horrified cries from their friends. Suddenly rocks started to fall from the ceiling and land heavily on everyone. Garrett with his massive build protected Yuma, but that was all he could fit under him. So everyone was being pelted in the wings, back, tail, head, etc. It wasn't long when the rock platform they were on gave out, and everyone fell. Amos, still continued to float and he watched in horror as his friends, his childhood friends, the one he came to trust and consider a second family, fall to their demise. As he was about to cry out in anguish a huge boulder dragged him down, hitting his back and falling into the chasm with Amos stuck to the bottom of the rock. The monster friend group were gone. As the earthquake subsided and shaking the ceased, the cave was no more, the ceiling was gone, the walls were gone, and even the floor was gone. All that was left was the chasm that now stretched as far as the system that once stood in that area. Now this section of land now harbors a new chasm that has always been their but has been uncovered by the earthquake. This might look like the end, when in fact it is only the beginning of their story together. They must survive together, without the guidance of an experienced adult or teenager. Just a group of friends trying to find a way back home and back to their parents. Obstacles will obscure their ending goal but that won't stop them. Their friendship is put to the test and their survival skills are also important to survive in the wild, without the protection from an adult. They must get past many challenges and keep to not get seen and be eaten as a light snack by an adult monster looking for something to eat. Can they do it?


	2. A Troublesome Regroup - Chapter 1

Trinity started to wake up. She groaned as her body ached and her chest felt heavy. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. The Mizutsune watched the morning sun beam down on her. She took a glance towards the lake. _Wait? A lake?_ She had no idea where she was. She tried not to panic and stay calm, trying to rationalize where she was, and where her friends may be. But a sudden groan brought her out of her thoughts. Suddenly, from behind a rock Tobias strolled out. He looked dazed and out of it, but seemed ok.

"Hey Tobias." Trinity called out. The Teostra whipped his head at her and gave a smile and an expression that looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Trinity! Oh you're ok!" He called out and rushed towards her and gave her a hug. Trinity braced herself but didn't feel his fire arua, maybe his mental state right now is prohibiting it. As they separated they both knew they had to find the others. As Tobias attempted to fly a sharp pain brought him down. Trinity quickly looked over his wings and they were heavily bruised, big splashes of purple ran across them. At that time Trinity noticed the heavy bruising on her own back. As Tobias looked towards the lake he suddenly gasped and rushed towards the bank. As Trinity follow where he was looking he she noticed a purple mass in the water, unmoving. As Tobias didn't feel comfortable going into the water, Trinity did. She quickly swam through the saltwater and as the figure floating in the water became more clear it clarified her worry. It was Cyrus. She linked her arms with his and high tailed it out of the water. Trinity dragged the Chameleos onto the shore and Tobias quickly pointed out he wasn't breathing. On instinct Trinity performed CPR. Pressing down on his chest in a panicked state and almost on the verge of tears. Tobias chanted behind her on how this can't be happening and constantly trying to get Cyrus to stir. Then finally, after 10 agonizing minutes of no response, Cyrus finally coughed up the water. Trinity gave a sigh of relief as Tobias sprang up and hugged Cyrus. Cyrus was dazed, confused, and tired and couldn't remember what happened. Cyrus was weak and still trying to remember cognitive function in his legs and wings, so they decided to rest up, get there bearings, and let Cyrus recover from his close death experience. Cyrus after a bit fell asleep and now Trinity and Tobias have no choice but to wait for his quick recovery.

* * *

Gabe woke soaking wet. As he attempted to stand a sharp pain in his back blossomed and he gritted his teeth. After managing to stand up he sensed a lake, or at least it felt like one. Gabe laid out some scales and regained his sight. As the Gore Magala looked around with the scales, he noticed Rachel's body near the bank of the lake. He quickly picked up one of the scales and walked over to Rachel, who seemed to be regaining consciousness. Rachel groaned and with her blurred vision saw a mass of black.

"Gabe? Is that you?" She asked, painfully standing up due to major bruising on her back.

"Yeah, its me. Don't worry." He said, assisting the Rathian in standing up. As her eyes focused she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked, though Gabe could only give a shrug, as he also was unsure. Before Gabe could ask any questions a noise, kind of like a scream was heard. That alerted them as the scream sounded like Neville.

"Neville!? Hey buddy where are you? Are you alright?" Gabe called out, worried about his Nargacuga friend. Suddenly spikes were shot into the air, not high enough for anyone in the forest to see, or someone across the section of ocean, but definitely high enough for them to see. Rachel and Gabe wasted no time in finding the source of the spines. As they closed in they noticed Remi was with Neville as well, but he also seemed to be the reason Neville yelled. The Astalos was laying on his side, back, tail, and wings littered with purple bruises. But the worst part was a massive cut in his side. Out of all the rocks that fell, a relatively sharp one made a nasty gash on his side. He was bleeding and his breathing was ragged. Now Remi wasn't knocked out so he seemed to be in a lot if pain. As he noticed the pair approach him and Neville he gave a smirk.

"What took you guys so long?" He said is a joking matter. Remi moaned and curled his wings around himself. Neville seemed to be breaking down from all the pressure and the sight of blood wasn't helping him. Rachel took charge and pressed her wing over the wound to stop the bleeding. Remi cried out in pain, but didn't squirm and pull away, he knew it had to be done.

"Just get it done quickly." Remi said through gritted teeth. Gabe and Neville went to fetch water to clean the wound and Neville, being faster than the other 2, fetched some herbs nearby, thankful this unknown place still has them. As Rachel applied a liquid consisting of the herbs and water on the wound she sealed her work with a big leaf and some vines, the salt in the saltwater stung, but it would eventually assist the healing process. Remi still couldn't stand up, but would rather lay down then suffer with constant pain when trying to move. Gabe looked around at his 3 friends and sighed.

"We will have to wait a bit so Remi could at least walk." The 3 agreed and they sat down, now truly discussing what happened to them and where they might be.

* * *

Vlad stirred awake as someone was shaking him. As the Valphalk opened his eyes the harsh sunlight blinded him for a second before his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. He saw the very light blue of heavily armored plating. It was Ulric. Vlad tried to sit up from the muddy ground, but was brought back down due to a sharp pain in his back leg. The Ukanlos looked at it, then back at Vlad.

"I…think...it's...broken." Ulric said. Vlad gave an annoyed sigh as his wings still remain locked and non-operational. Ulric looked around.

"I'll...carry you...around...so we can...find someone." Ulric said, shoveling Vlad onto his back, in a position where he didn't agitate his broken leg. Vlad thought it was a great idea, until the realization sunk in. This was Ulric, someone who takes things slowly and carefully. As Ulric made his way he ran into a huge lake, and could barely make out the silhouettes of the mountain.

"Do you think that's home?" Vlad said, craning his head to get a better view of the mountains.

"I...hope so." Ulric answered back. As Vlad was getting antsy while Ulric trudged along they eventually ran into Amos, who seemed just as lost as they were. He floated up to them and suppressed a snicker when Vlad, the speed demon, was taking a ride on Ulric.

"Shut up. And besides, my leg is broken and my wings are jammed." Vlad shot back. The Amatsu gave him a smirk and Vlad could feel the vibrations of Ulric's internal laugh. As Vlad continued to pout Amos quickly took to the skies to scan the area. Even from where they were down below they could still hear an audible gasp. As Amos descended Vlad and Ulric could tell he had bad news.

"What's...wrong...Amos?" Ulric asked. Amos looked at them and sighed, he seemed to not like what he saw.

"We are on an island, miles away from any land. Even from up there I could only see outcroppings of mountains and really tall trees." Amos reported. Vlad and Ulric didn't like the sound of that. With Ulric unable to fly and swim, and Vlad's wings out of commission, it was going to be a problem to get them both to the bigger mass of land. Amos sighed, there was no way he could be able to carry Ulric and he didn't want to leave him here. With his condition he can be quite vulnerable. The trio decided to think first to come up with a logical and safe option for Vlad and Ulric to get off the island safely and without drowning. The Elder Dragon trio is going to be stuck there for awhile.

* * *

Hoodini cursed to himself as he could have pulled his friends together and not have to worry about being separated. Hoodini is still very young and can't teleport plenty of people. The Malfestio sustained major bruising to his wings, but nothing was broken. Suddenly a life force forced him out of is thoughts and he scanned the area of one of his friends. He felt the presence of a strong electrical current. As Hoodini teleported to the source he saw Zigor lying on the somewhat wet floor, and the Zinogre appeared to be asleep, but the heavy bruising on his head concerned Hoodini.

' _Wake up Zigor.'_ Hoodini said telepathically. Zigor wasn't josted awake. Something is wrong. He was still breathing, and his health signs seemed normal.

' _Zigor. Wake up. Get up Zigor.'_ Hoodini repeated. This time though, Zigor stirred awake. He looked at Hoodini with dazed eyes that weren't focusing.

"Hoodini? Aghh, my head." Zigor said, words slurred. Zigor clutched his head and rubbed his temples. Hoodini pieced together the dots and figured out Zigor had a concussion, it was a good thing to wake him up.

' _Don't go back to sleep.'_ Hoodini said, Zigor just nodded. Hoodini internally sighed. Zigor was not in the right mind to travel. Suddenly, an image flashed in his head, a cave, and it was close. The cave would offer protection and a place to hide. Without any second thoughts, Hoodini teleported Zigor there. As they arrived the cave was a normal cave. Zigor seemed so out of it that when they arrived. He took a whole 30 seconds to realize he was in a different place. Zigor was incredibly tired, in pain, and generally exhausted. As Zigor fought the clutches of sleep, Hoodini was coming up with a plan.

* * *

Logan quickly noticed the numbly pain on his back, head, and arms. He sat up and looked around for any signs of his friends, but all he saw was a forest behind him, and a lake in front of him, one that he could see across. The Lagombi stayed calm and regained his composer, cleaning is fur and preening his face. He took a drink of water and looked around. No one was near him and he could tell that wherever they are, this place is huge. And without having wings Logan had no choice but to walk. He took a path that circled around the lake. While on his journey he saw some wildlife and watched the leaves sway back and forth in the wind. The emptiness was like music to him. Logan loves the quiet, and this peaceful and calm environment is just the cherry on top. Suddenly a growl sounded out and it seems to have come from the forest. Logan quickly scanned his surroundings and was extra cautious, never taking his eyes off the forest for a good solid 5 minutes. As Logan began to look away the bushes rustled and out sprang an adult Zinogre. It bared its teeth and crouched down, eyeing its prey. Logan froze, eyes wide but calm. Suddenly, as the monster lunged Logan ducked and started to run. He knew he can't outrun a hungry Zinogre, so he had to resort to dodging and hiding in the trees. He created a ball of ice and rubbed in on himself while he was perched onto a branch. He did this to get rid of his scent. As he looked down he saw the Zinogre, growling and stalking the ground. As Logan pressed himself against the tree harder a random twig snapped, altering the monster towards his location. The Zinogre wasted no time and lunged forward, swatting Logan out of the tree and onto the damp ground, leaving 3 gashes on his arm. As Logan tried to sit up but he was pinned by the Zinogre. It had its mouth wide open and lowered its head. As Logan shut his eyes accepting his fate a dragon blight laser hit the Zinogre right off of Logan. Logan shakily stood up and soon 2 figures stood protectively in front of him. It was Drake and Blaze, his Deviljho and Brachydios friends, they saved him. They hit the attacker back. The Zinogre roared and ran away, a slight limp from where the dragonblight laser had hurt it badly. Logan was truly grateful.

"You ok Logan?" Blaze asked as Drake made sure the Zinogre wasn't coming back. Logan just nodded and clutched his arm. Blaze and Drake brought him to the lake and went to clean the wound. Logan just had to apply pressure and the would be good. Drake and Blaze were happening to pass by and when they moved from behind the tree they saw Logan hit the ground and a Zinogre pouncing on him, going to eat him. Drake reacted first and shot a laser. Drake and Blaze apparently woke up on the other side of the lake and just so happened to go the same way Logan did and they met up in the middle. Now all they have to do is rest up and get back on the road and search for their friends.


	3. A Troublesome Regroup - Chapter 2

Grant didn't feel so well. He groaned as he felt his joints pop and ache. As he stood to full height he took in his surroundings. He was in an unknown forest and everywhere he looked all he saw where trees. The Gravios paced around, thinking to himself the most logical outcome. Suddenly a groan snapped him out of thoughts. The voice came from behind a tree. As Grant rounded the tree he noticed Lamar on the wet ground, gritting his teeth. But more importantly what was in the Lagiacrus flippers. Lamar was holding Yuma. The Yian Kut-Ku still hasn't woken up and looked distressed. Lamar tensed as he noticed Grant's shadow approaching, but relaxed when he realized who its was.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked, taking Yuma in his arms and allowing Lamar to sit up.

"Yeth I am, don't worry about me. What about you? Are you ok?" Lamar asked back. Grant nodded. Lamar looked around and his faced morphed into one of concern and confusion.

"Grant, by any chanth do you know where we are?" He asked. Grant sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't." Grant replied. Yuma stirred in his arms but didn't wake up yet. Suddenly a low hiss was heard in the dense forest. Grant quickly got into a protective stance in front of Lamar and handed Yuma to him. Then a large figure started to advance towards them.

"Lamar, run. Take Yuma and run away." Grant said, voice shaking. Lamar looked at him with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You can't be theriouth, I'm not leaving you." Lamar shot back. Grant shook where he stood but kept his composure.

"We both know you can't attack when not exposed to water." Grant said, never taking his eyes off of the forest. Lamar gave a sob and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but you better not die." Lamar said as he hurried off as fast as his flippers took him. As Lamar disappeared into the forest that meant Grant and the thing was left. Grant lowered himself and exposed his rock hard back. Suddenly, a Seregios pounced out. Grant screamed but still activated his power and created a cloud of sleep powered around him. The monster didn't see it coming and took a deep breath. The Seregios gave Grant a glare and dozed off to sleep. Grant sighed and quickly left, not sure how long a fully grown and experienced monster would stay asleep. He went in the direction that Lamar went in. Grant just hoped Lamar found someplace safe for him and Yuma. As Grant continued to walk he took in all his surroundings. Grant was naturally good at directions, so that was what he did. After a few minutes of walking he found Lamar huddled under a fallen tree. Grant's heavy footsteps alerted Lamar and he took a peak out. His eyes landed on Grant and he shot out from under the tree and pressed his face into Grant's belly.

"Don't do that again, you hear me." Lamar said, relieved that Grant was ok and managed to find them.

"How is Yuma?" Grant asked. Lamar gave a smile and glanced back at the tree, ducking to look under the tree.

"Come out Yuma, it'th juth Grant." Lamar said. Soon, Yuma's face popped out and his face morphed into a smile. He giggled and ran up to Grant, which the monster hoisted Yuma up and placed him on his back, the youngster laughing and saying how tall he was. Grant glanced back at Lamar.

"I suppose we just keep walking huh?" Grant asked, also realizing that Lamar and him are now going to be playing 'mom and dad' for Yuma for a while. Lamar nodded. So that was that and they walked, walking straight ahead and towards the very faint sounds of water softly hitting the shore. After a bit they came to a beach. Lamar instantly dashed for the water and Yuma as well. He seemed to want to play. After everything that happened to them so far they need a little time to relax and calm down. Playing with Yuma in the water is the perfect form of therapy anyone could have.

Garrett watched as the soft waves crashed into his body as he laid on the beach. Garrett painfully got up and looked around, keeping a level head and going over his options. The Gammoth felt a sharp pain every time he moved, and considering he was a big target, he had got hit the most by the falling rocks. The first thing that came to his head was where his friends were. ' _Hope they're safe,'_ he thought as he trudged along, leaving heavy and loud footsteps. Garrett was worried about everyone and wondered how they were doing. Suddenly a loud screech rang out, the sound of a Khezu. Garrett didn't know how to feel about this, as the screech sounded close, very close. Garrett knew Kade made that noise, being a Khezu and all, but Kade's vocal chords have improved from him using it so much. So when he would screech, he would sound like an adult Khezu. After weighing his options he decided to check it out. Garrett tried to keep his footsteps a quiet as possible, in fear of running into an adult Khezu. Then he finally found the source of the sound. Thankfully it was Kade. But Kade didn't look okay, in fact, Kade had a surprisingly sharp rock impaled in his neck. Garrett gasped, alarming Kade and making him stand up - though wobbly - and hissing. But as soon as Kade realized it was Garrett he relaxed.

"Heh, at first I thought I had alerted a monster with that scream." Kade said with a smirk. Suddenly, he coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Garrett was at his side, propping him up on his leg and examining the wound. It didn't puncture anything major from the looks of it. Kade coughed and tried to stand up again. But Garrett carefully pushed him back.

"Don't get up, I don't want you to agitate the wound." Garrett ordered sternly. Kade smiled and nodded.

"Hey Gar, could yah pull the rock out?" He asked, showing him the rock with another smirk. Goes to show that Kade, even in agonizing pain and near death still craves it all with a smile.

"No, this rock is the only thing keeping you from gushing blood everywhere." Garrett answered. Kade nodded, though very slowly, and tried his best to get comfortable and not disturb the wound. Garrett sighed and watched as Kade winced every now and then in pain, tilting his neck so that the rock rested on the floor and stayed completely still. Garrett needed to find some herbs or at least find Hoodini to help close the wound. But right now, Kade just need to be comfortable and Garrett didn't mind being a pillow.

* * *

Magnus woke with a moan and pushed himself to get up. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Magnus painfully stood up and inspected his wing, relieved that no further damage was done to it. The Monoblos was starting to panic. He didn't know where he was, he was alone, and didn't know what to do first. Magnus was also worried that what he normally ate, cacti, even grew in this area. Sure he can eat meat, but this meat diet would eventually get him very sick. There were to many trees for it to be a dessert. Out of his friends he wasn't properly trained to hunt by himself just yet, as his wings limited movement and could hurt him further when digging. He tried to stay calm and pick a direction to go and he choose to go east. Magnus really hoped he'd find someone. He just prayed that no one was hurt and everyone was alright. In the back of his mind he knew that wasn't true. That fall was massive and with his hard hide he managed to walk away from that fall, others might not have. As he walked a sharp pain flared up in his wings.

"Darn phantom pain." He said through gritted teeth as he let his wings rest on the ground. Magnus would get flares of pain every now and then, some of them lasting for 10 seconds other times it lasts for 5 minutes. The longest it has ever stayed was for a whole day, which he was miserable that day. Thankfully it only lasted for 30 seconds and he was back in action and continued walking. Not long after he came across a large body of water. He couldn't even see the other side. It almost looked like the ocean. Now Magnus needed rest. He walked for about an hour. He planted himself under a tree to get some shade and camouflage himself with the brown damp dirt. As he drifted off to sleep the last thing he thought about was his missing friends.

* * *

"Great, this is just perfect! Where even are we!?" Kellan complained as he looked around, his emotions making his wind aura stronger and louder. Glen was using his body to shield Travon from the young Kushala Daora's raging winds.

"Kellan! You have to calm down! We are alright and I'm sure everyone else is as well!" Glen screamed, trying to make himself heard over the winds. Kellan glanced over at the Glavenus and a shaking Tigrex and sighed. As his winds died down and his head drooped a little. Sympathy spread through Glen's face as he approached the crest fallen elder dragon, Travon not far behind. Glen nudged him reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kellan. I'm sure everyone is fine. WE are fine." Glen said, resting his head on Kellan's shoulders. Travon rested his head on his other shoulder. Kellan got a little choked up.

"I just hope they're alright." He said, nudging into Glen and Travon for comfort. Despite Kellan's metal-like body none of them complained.

"Me to Kellan." Replied Travon. Glen lifted his head and inspected the area they were currently in.

"We won't find anyone just standing around here. We have to look for them. Come on, let us go this way." Glen said, taking charge and directing to go west. Kellan and Travon had no objections and followed Glen's lead. As they walked the three of them started to get worried, as they have yet to run into any of their friends, and this concerned them. Surely, they thought, that the rest of their friends would have been close by. But no. They have been walking a good solid hour and had come up to a beach or some sort and had decided to take a short break. And not once had they run into or see any familiar faces. There hope was starting to dwindle. Kellan couldn't comprehend a world without the others. Glen was unsettled by the fact that he might not be able to see his fellow Flag member again. And Travon was having some dark thoughts of what could have become of his friends, and tried to think positive. It is very hard to have faith when barely any hope has shown itself to them.

* * *

Randall, when he woke up, saw Chaos laying next to him. The Chaos Gore Magala didn't seem hurt and just seemed to be knocked out. The Rathalos shakily stood up and looked around. He had not processed what just happened to them. As he flexed his wings he felt a sharp pain in his left wing. Upon closer inspection it seemed the joint of left his wing had popped out of its proper place. But right now waking Chaos up was his main concern. He walked over to Chaos and nudged him.

"Chaos. Hey wake up buddy." Randall said, shaking the monster. A few seconds past and Chaos stirred awake. His eyes dazed but he seemed ok. Randall assisted him in standing up and watched if he reacted painfully to any movements made by him. So far so good. Chaos created a black mist around him and scattered a few scales. As he did this he glanced directly at Randall.

"Randall, is that you? And where are we?" He asked, sensing around and was uneasy at the unfamiliar terrain. Randall breathed out.

"I'm not sure. But all I know is that no one but us is around here and we seem to be in a forest." He explained as best as he could. Chaos just stared at him.

"But there is water near by, a big body of water." Chaos pointed out and glanced to the left. Randall followed his lead and started to trek through the trees. And low and behold there was a big body of saltwater.

"Hey, I see land just ahead of us." Randall said.

"Great! Then we can just fly across." Chaos said but after sensing Randall's reluctance he glanced at him. That was when it came to him. Randall dislocated his wing and was currently grounded. Chaos wasn't going to leave him on this island, but the only solution for both of them to get off the island is really painful to Randall. The monster sighed and gave a small smile.

"I trust you Chaos, you gut this. We have to find the others and we won't be able to do that if we are stranded on this island. I trust you Chaos." Randall said, placing his uninjured wing on Chaos's back. Chaos didn't like the idea of causing pain to a friend, but he had to. Randall positioned himself near a rock so he could lay down after the deed was done to rest. Chaos walked over a grabbed the wing in his claws he gave one last look at Randall before harshly jerking the wing and locking it into place. It had only been a few seconds but after that Randall screamed and curled up, Chaos providing comfort by massaging the wing. Randall soon calmed down and thanked Chaos. He knows you should never exert a fixed wing, but they need to find the others. He stretched it out a few times and did some test flights. As they were about to take off Chaos worriedly glanced at Randall.

"Are you sure you are good to fly so soon?" Chaos said, expressing concern towards his friend. Randall just smiled.

"Of course!" And with that they took off. The flight wasn't to far, only taking 10 minutes. But as they closed in on the bank they saw three figures on the beach. As they got closer they noticed it was Trinity, Cyrus, and Tobias. Tobias seemed to noticed them flying towards them and he smiled.

"Trinity look!" He said, pointing towards the sky and flapping his own wings in excitement. As she looked up she also gave a huge smile and waved at them to land. To them in the air it worried them slightly that Cyrus didn't appear to move. Randall made a sloppy landing but was just glad to not have cramped in the air and plummet into the sea. Chaos and Randall hugged Tobias and Trinity, all of them thankful they found each other. But Chaos and Randall had other concerns. Chaos walked over the Cyrus's body and was relieved that he was breathing, but why he wasn't awake. Before Randall or Chaos could ask a question Trinity blurted out and answer.

"Cyrus had almost drowned and is sleeping to regain his strength. He had told us that a rock pinned him down to the bottom of the lake and as he managed to escape the swim up was to far and he passed out and his body floated to the top. It had taken us 10 minutes to bring him back. And when we did he fell asleep due to exhaustion and we have waited here for him to wake up." Trinity explained, so that any questions they did have, she had answered them. I guess the 4 of them have to wait on Cyrus now to wake up.

* * *

Bryan started to wake up. His vision was still focusing but he could still feel that he was laying on top a pile of rocks. The Barioth jumped off and inspected the pile. These rocks were huge and seemed to be some of the rocks that pelted their backs back at the secret hideout. As Bryan scanned the area he noticed they were in a forest and a few meters away from a cave. It was the perfect hideout for a lone young monster. Suddenly the rock pile began to shake, a few rocks tumbling down like a mini avalanche. As Bryan swiftly dodged the rocks the rocks revealed what was under them, or rather, who was under them. As the chaos started to die down Bryan could now clearly see who was under the pile of rocks. It was Arnold. Or course he would have the power to escape from under the rocks. The Akantor looked around and seemed uneasy. Which made sense. He is basically blind and in a strange and unknown place. As to not startle him Bryan crept up slowly and non threatening.

"Hey Arnold. Don't worry it is just me, Bryan. I am right in front of you." He said, placing a comforting hand on Arnold's snout. Arnold instantly relaxed, which is a good sign.

"Is Ulric around?" Arnold asked. Ulric was basically acting as Arnold's eyes and would direct him so he wouldn't hurt himself or others. Bryan sighed.

"I'm afraid not." Bryan said. And it truly hurt his heart as he saw Arnold somewhat deflate. Arnold obviously had Bryan with him, and they were still great friends. But Arnold and Ulric's relationship was interesting. They were always together, just like how Bryan is with Neville or Travon, they were all best friends. So without Ulric's guidance he probably feels lost right now. Now Bryan would have to try his best and fill in as Ulric 2.0. He spotted the cave and knew he would have to direct Arnold inside.

"Alright Arnold, there is a cave nearby and we are going inside for shelter. So bear with me." Bryan said. As Arnold nodded his head in agreement Bryan gave his first command. Then the next, then the next, then the next, and Arnold followed all of it. As Arnold was standing at the threshold of the cave he stopped. At first Bryan was confused so he repeated the command, But Arnold still stood there.

"Do you hear that?" Arnold said, looking over towards the trees. With his eyesight not of the best quality he has amazing hearing, so it wasn't a surprise that he heard something Bryan didn't hear. Before Bryan could investigate he smelled something, something burning. He stood still, as he is an ice monster fire isn't good for him. And Arnold would even know where to go. Suddenly, where Arnold was looking there was smoke coming out from behind the trees. Bryan knew it could be any of his friends of just a random monster looking for a meal. Arnold, despite being blind stayed quiet and still, while Bryan inched forward and next to Arnold. Suddenly eyes appeared from within the cave, red eyes. Bryan nearly had a heart attack but reacted and stood in front of Arnold, he didn't want his defenseless friends get hurt. As Bryan gave a low growl a voice spoke to him.

' _Don't worry, it is just me.'_ Arnold and Bryan instantly knew who it was and relaxed a bit. The eyes got closer and there was Hoodini, who didn't seem to be in any danger.

' _I smelled the smoke and felt like I should check it out. So I did and it is just Mark.'_ Hoodini clarified. As Hoodini directed Arnold inside Bryan went to go check on the fire behind the trees. As he carefully watched from a distance he saw the outline of Mark, just laying there and forming fire around him. Bryan couldn't get in close so he called Hoodini, he easily put out the fire and picked up the flaming monster. The movement alone made Mark stir awake and panic once he noticed where he was, floating in the air. The Molten Tigrex body started to glow and the air started to heat up. Hoodini seemed to have said something to Mark telepathically because he calmed down and his fire aura dropped. Hoodini placed him down and his feet didn't ignite the ground. Suddenly Hoodini looked at Bryan with stern eyes.

' _I need you to come inside and help Zigor.'_ He said and flew inside the cave. Bryan bolted in after him at the mention of his friend followed by Mark. And there he saw Zigor, propped up against Arnold, eyes dazed and lightly glazed over. He looked super tired and looked like he would collapse any second, but that was when he noticed the huge bruise on his head. Bryan lowered his head and got to work, creating a packet of ice and placing it on the bruise. At first Zigor shied away from the cold but later relaxed. Arnold's body heat was soothing and made Zigor relax so much more, sighing contently. Zigor still wasn't allowed to sleep so he stayed up and basked in his friends presence.


	4. A Troublesome Regroup - Chapter 3

Suddenly Cyrus started to stir and shift, mumbling to himself to get up. The others encouraged him from the sidelines. After a bit the young elder dragon opened his eyes and looked around. One of his eyes landed on Randall and the other on Chaos, later giving a tired smile.

"H-h-hey-y Guy-y-ys-s." Cyrus said in his soft, airy voice. As he attempted to stand Tobias was there to prop him up. Cyrus looked much better and had regained some of his strength, though not all of it, but it was enough for the group to start walking. Since they appeared to be at the lip of the beach it was decided that they would follow the shore further downwards.

Randall took it upon himself to scout ahead while the others followed. Along the way Cyrus would occasionally wobble and bump into others while he walked, though they completely understood why. He literally almost drowned and an hour hasn't even past and he only has enough power to _barely_ walk, let alone walk in a straight line. As the group continued forward Chaos suddenly stopped, black mist covering the surrounding floor and bleeding into the trees. Trinity caught sight of this and turned around, giving him a look.

"Hey, you good?" She asked. Chaos gave a quick nod before running to a nearby tree. He perked up and called Trinity over, not wanting to disturb Cyrus and Tobias, who was assisting him. She slithered over and looked down at what Chaos was so interested in. She could hardly make it out because of the shade made by the tree, the thin layer of mist, and how it blends in with the ground. But even with all that she saw what it was, or more specifically, who it was. Magnus. The Monoblos just appeared to be sleeping. Even though it pained her to wake him up from a rather peaceful sleep they needed to move. She walked over and tapped his face. Over the past years they all have been together they know of simple methods to waking certain individuals up, and to wake up Magnus you must tap right under his eyes, as it was the softest part of his face. He immediately stirred and opened his eyes.

"What?" He questioned. As he looked around for a second he realized who they were and his face lightened up. He pounced on Trinity and Chaos and wrapped them with his wings and embraced them.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright mates." He said. Trinity and Chaos returned the embrace and replied that they were happy he was ok to. When Magnus caught sight of Tobias and Cyrus he ran up to them as well, happy that they got out of that whole ordeal. They informed him of Randall scouting ahead and Cyrus's current status.

"Are you alright mate, how are you feeling?" Magnus asked, concern in his voice. As Magnus looked closer he could tell Cyrus wasn't in peak physical performance, as the elder dragon leaned heavily on Tobias's side. Tobias was also glad he could help Cyrus for once. His species is very vulnerable to fire, and with Tobias having a fiery aura around him prohibited contact with Cyrus. But with Tobias current emotional level, his fire seemed to have dimmed and was now the feeling of a warm blanket. And Tobias happily lent that warmth to Cyrus.

"Do-o-on't wo-or-r-y abo-o-out m-e-e. I wi-i-ill be-e-e alri-i-i-it." Cyrus reassured. "I fe-e-ell be-e-etter-r-r tha-a-an I di-i-id ear-r-rli-i-i-ier." Cyrus explained as he removed himself from Tobias's side and stood up on his own. Magnus nodded, though would still keep an eye on him. Now with Magnus joining the group they continued to head more down the beach. Not long after Randall came swooping back. He landed and looked at them.

"Up ahead there are - hey is that Magnus?" Randall started but got completely sidetracked and nudged Magnus.

"Uhh, we would like to know what you saw." Trinity reminded, staring as Randall seemed to forget to inform them after interacting with Magnus. Randall, after being reminded got more serious, which concerned the group.

"Ohh right. Up ahead are actually Garrett and Kade. But the bad news is the whole reason they aren't with me. They're not that far down but I doubt they are going anywhere. Kade is really injured and can hardly move. It pained me to leave him like that." Randall explained, eyes filled with concern and worry. Everyone looked at each other and raced forward, even Cyrus somehow found the strength to run. After a while of running and following Randall he landed and directed them just a few feet into the forest.

"I'm just lucky I saw them." He said. He parted a few low hanging leaves and branches and revealing Kade leaning on Garrett, gasping for air and breathing sporadically. All of them gasped once they saw Kade's condition. His neck was stabbed by a rock and Garrett's left legs and side had blood trailing down it and making a small pool on the floor beneath him. Tobias couldn't even look at the scene in front of him without having to gag, feeling bile run up his throat as he stared at Kade. Garrett looked up and his eyes seemed broken and lost, like an abused dog. And behind all that was panic and fear. His eyes may not show it well, but if you know where to look, and if you know him well enough like they do, you could see it. Garrett isn't very expressive and likes to keep his feelings and thoughts well hidden, only opening up when the situation calls for it, and even then he takes on a more stoic face and voice. But right now this is the most emotion and expression anyone has ever seen out of him.

"Please, find some herbs and some water." He said almost in a whisper. This was so out of character for Garrett, and that really worried them. Trinity went to fetch water while Chaos and Randall handled the herbs. Tobias and Cyrus just stayed put and comforted Kade, who was in agonizing pain. But they also reassured Garrett. It hurt them so much to see their friends in such turmoil. Kade looked like he was on the verge of death, and Garrett look soulless. Sometimes Kade wouldn't move for a few seconds and they would have to rely on hearing his shallow breathing to identify if he is still alive or not. And since Kade doesn't have any eyes, it is impossible to tell if he passed out or anything and would have to talk to him and get a reply to signify that he was still awake.

Trinity came back with water sponged in her tail and Randall and Chaos returned with a large amount of herbs. Trinity got to work. She is well trained in medicine and health by her mother so she created a think, putty material out of the herbs leaves and liquid, the salt water, and some sand. As Trinity was about to apply it to Kade's neck she looked at Garrett and Kade. Kade lowered his head so it would be easier for Trinity, while Garrett grabbed the rock in his trunk.

"On the count of three, quickly pull the rock out." Trinity ordered. Garrett nodded and Kade braced himself. Everyone around them looked away and Chaos forced the mist to disappear.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" She shouted and Garrett, in one swift movement, yanked the rock out and Trinity didn't miss a beat in applying the remedy. Kade screamed but stayed still, anchoring himself with his tail to the floor. The material started to harden and sealed the wound, protecting it. The Khezu started to catch his breath and relax. Kade didn't move but gave a smile.

"Thanks for the save guys." He said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm just going to lay here." He said, lolling his head to the side.

"L-l-le-e-et m-m-me-e jo-o-oin-n-n yo-o-ou." Cyrus said, hobbling over and resting next to Kade. Garrett seemed relaxed now, eyes no longer drooped and sad, instead his eyes looked tired and grateful. He even offered a very small smile. The Gammoth then stood up and walked over to the ocean to clean himself off. He was drenched with blood and had been laying in it for quite a while. It had started to dry as well and stick to his fur in clumps.

"Just don't get it wet and it will stick to you." Trinity informed while Garrett was walking back towards them. Everything below his shoulders was soaking wet, but he no longer had speckled of red everywhere on his blue tinted fur. Kade understood and slowly nodded and rested his head back down. Garrett had some water stored in his trunk to moisten Kade's skin, making sure not to get it on the seal, and instead on his back, legs, and tail. Kade sighed contently. Now the rest of the group can take a well deserved rest.

20 minutes passed and Kade felt a little bit better, though still in pain. And Cyrus was doing better, finally recovering from his ordeal. Garrett let Kade ride on his back as the group continued to walk. And not even 10 minutes passed before Randall reported finding others. He lead them to Grant, Lamar, and Yuma. Yuma was ecstatic to see the rest of his friends and he ran over to the nearest one to him, which was Magnus. He gave a smile and embraced the little one.

"Magnus!" Yuma cried out as his tiny wings outstretched and hugged Magnus the best he could. Magnus gave a warm smile and wrapped his wings around Yuma and held the little one close. At least Yuma escaped that ordeal unharmed. Yuma broke the hug and proceeded to run around and hug whoever was around. While Yuma was doing that the ones that escaped the young monsters joyful hugs walked over to Lamar and Grant, relieved they were alright as well. As Yuma made it his duty to hug everyone Garrett placed Kade down on the floor, leaning against a tree in the shade, and trying his best to keep Yuma away from him, in fear that the little Yian Kut-Ku could farther hurt Kade. Kade just wanted to rest. Garrett's constant moving was hurting Kade and now he needs a break to recover pain free. Magnus and Chaos played with Yuma to keep him distracted from the dire situation they were all in.

"I'm gonna get you." Magnus exclaimed, making his way towards Yuma like a leviathan, crouching so only his head, wings, back, and tail were exposed. As he made his way towards Yuma, who made no attempt to move, he swished his tail back and forth in the water to give the impression that he was swimming. Yuma just laughed along.

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted with a big grin on his face. Suddenly a dark spot started to approach Magnus from the side. So before Magnus could splash attack Yuma, Chaos jumped in the way.

"I'll save you Yuma!" Chaos interjected, pouncing on the Monoblos and slashing his face, redirecting the attackers path and saving Yuma. Magnus abandoned his mission and decided to float on his back, his wings just long enough to touch the sand below the water. So while Magnus floated on his back, Yuma came over and sat on his stomach.

"Attack!" Yuma cried as he repeatedly kicked up water and splashed Magnus in the face. Magnus tried to shield his face with his wings and hands, but Chaos came up from behind his and pulled them back, revealing his face and allowing Yuma to splash it further. Magnus had no choice but to take the slashes to the face and laughed along with Yuma and Chaos to their water fun. And while this was going on Kade talked with Grant and Garrett to ignore the pain, and Randall would occasionally pop into their conversations.

"How are you feeling now?" Grant asked, eyeing Kade's dark patch that currently covered his neck.

"Better." Kade weakly replied. He had to admit, he was doing a lot better. But talking still hurt, and he didn't even want to find out how difficult eating will be.

"You sure?" Randall suddenly said out of nowhere. Grant reacted, flinching back. Garrett just turned all his attention to Randall out of surprise, and Kade suspected he would be coming so he didn't even bother to move and look at their surprise guest.

"Yep." Kade said. For the next couple days, he is just going to reply with short answers, and possibly none at all. So what Kade did was watch his friends and relax.


	5. A Troublesome Regroup -Chapter 4

Remi was far from better, but he could still stand and walk with mild pain. Even with the others constant persisting for him to rest he refused, saying things like, 'we aren't getting anything done,' or, 'we have to find the others.' Fighting was the last thing they wanted so they agreed begrudgingly. The group decided to head down the beach and follow the ocean. As Remi hobbled along Neville was there to catch him if he fell or just needed support. On one occasion Remi stepped to fast and the sharp pain that followed brought him to his knees for a bit. And Remi still refused every single offer to rest and still continued to walk. Honestly Remi didn't want to stop because he wanted to find someone and get a little hope that the others are ok. And his prayers were answered, because as they continued for the next 15 minutes they came across Kellan, Travon, and Glen. A soon as Glen laid eyes on Remi his eyes switched back and forth between relief and concern. Happy that Remi was ok, but worried about him when he saw the treatment to his side.

"What happened to you?" Glen asked, inspecting Remi. Said monster just gave a smile and looked at Rachel.

"She helped me after one of those rocks got me in the side." He explained to Glen.

"Obviously it isn't Trinity quality, but it will have to do." Rachel said, knowing that when, not if, when they run into Trinity she can do a much better job at patching him up. Suddenly and dark shadow streaked across and pounced at Travon, tackling him to the ground. It was Neville, and he had a huge smile on his face. He nuzzled himself into Travon's face and sobbed.

"I'm so glad your ok." He said, clutching Travon thinking that if he let go of him he would disappear. On another note, Travon was also taking this meeting quite emotional as well. Sobbing along with Neville about how he thought he might never see him again, or how he feared something might have happened to him.

As the two wyverns hugged it out Gabe walked up and glanced at Kellan, the elder dragon looked like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Gabe nudged Kellan in the side, reassuring him that everything will be ok. And Kellan seemed to really need that.

Remi needed the rest but was now more pumped than ever, knowing the others could still be alive. The group continued down the beach. As Remi walked along, instead of Neville helping him Glen took the job to help his best bro. When ever Remi fumbled Glen propped him backup, and when ever Remi needed to lean on someone for support, Glen was there. And Glen never took his attention off of Remi. When ever he noticed the slight flinch he would press himself against Remi and act as support. Glen can't exactly grab Remi if he were to fall, however, he can use his giant head to catch under Remi, though slightly risky considering he has many horns and could further hurt Remi. When ever Glen went and held Remi up with his head, it was constant anxiety. Like 'did I hit the wound?', 'did my catch hurt him?', 'I hope my horns didn't stab him.' Glen didn't want to leave Remi, but he also didn't want to be the cause of more pain towards Remi. He was in abind, but soon decided that sticking with Remi would be the better choice.

Rachel had taken to the skies to be a scout, and warn them of anything up ahead that could pose a serious threat. Down on the ground however, someone else saw her first. And that person was Yuma. Her small figure looked like a normal size wyvern flying above them. He watched her from down below, but didn't know it was her at first. So he quickly scrambled over to Magnus and pointed to the sky, tugging on his arm to get his attention.

"Flying wyvern." He said in a shaky voice. Magnus looked up and instinctively put a wing around Yuma, holding him close to him while Yuma dug his face into Magnus's side.

"Mates, heads up, literally." He said, not taking his eyes off Rachel. But to Rachel, they just looked like a huge congregation of her friends, so she started to come in for a landing. But to the others, they mistook her landing to an attack. Lamar charged himself in the water, Chaos spread the black mist, Grant widened his stance, and Randall shot up into the sky to intercept the attack. As Randall charged he heard a voice from above.

"Hey bro!" The voice said, and it sounded an awful lot like Rachel. Upon closer inspection he realised it was her. They met mid way in the air and danced around, happy that they found each other. As Randall decened along with Rachel at his side that signaled everybody below that who ever was up there can be trusted. The siblings landed and Rachel was greeted. Yuma ran up and gave her a big hug. As she basked in her friends company she remembered why she was here.

"Guys, wait here. I was with others and I'm going to go get them." She said quickly and took off. She could hardly contain herself as she brought back the news. But that big smile on her face soon disappeared as she continued to fly up the beach. She saw her group of friends but also a large pool of blood. She dived down quickly and caught herself before she could hit the sand. She glanced at them and Remi was laying on the ground, the huge gash on his side was spilling blood all over the sand. The temporary bandage didn't hold and Remi was starting to lose blood again. Glen's face had gone pale and he kneeled down against Remi, comforting him. Travon and Neville looked away, as the sight of the blood made them sick. Kellan and Gabe had just gotten back from collecting herbs. Glen looked at Rachel.

"Did you find anyone?" His voice cracking and worry was all you could see on his face. Glen had just found his best friend, he didn't want to lose him again. Rachel quickly nodded and lead them to the others. Glen carried Remi on his back carefully, but quickly. Glen's mind was racing. They were just talking then all of a sudden Remi fell to the ground in a heap. At first Glen thought he missed Remi falter and he tripped, but when there was no remark or attempt to get up Glen got worried. He flipped Remi around and saw the bandages laying next to him and a pool of blood starting to form. The wound was covered in sand and his blood stained the sand in red. Glen needed to calm down, as panicking isn't going to help Remi. So he continued on and helped Remi. After a bit they came across the group Rachel had found. Glen didn't waste a beat. He picked Trinity out from the crowd and brought Remi over to her, as well as Kellan and Gabe who were holding herbs. Trinity audibly gasped but quickly got to work, doing the same thing she did with Kade. Not long after, the remedy was applied, sealing the wound. Remi slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." Was all he said before getting a well deserved rest near Kade. As Glen got over the shock that was when he realised that Garrett was also there and was already checking on Remi. Glen was so happy the Flag was back together. Trinity soon walked over to him and nudged him.

"Glad you're ok Valdo." She said with a smirk.

"Same goes for you Tama." He answered back. As the duo shared a laugh Garrett walked over and gave Glen a pat on the head. The Flag members never left Remi's side while he recovered.

Night soon fell on the group. It was going to be their first night out in this unknown place. As everyone got settled in, Chaos and Gabe secured the perimeter with the black mist to warn them about intruders. If anything passed the rising mist either Chaos or Gabe would know. Tomorrow they will find the rest of their friends.

Kade didn't sleep very well, as the constant pain was bothering him. Not to mention the material on his neck was hard and he couldn't properly move his head. Kade attempted to get comfortable, but as he did he sensed the many warm body masses around him. He knows that others are still missing and hoped they were in better condition than he was. Suddenly he sensed movement next to him and didn't even bother to move his head to say something.

"Remi?" He asked, just to be sure. He heard a low groan and felt someone sit up next to him.

"Yeah, its me." Remi replied, voice laced with tiredness and pain. Kade could now sense Remi trying to stand up. He didn't know what Remi's injury looked like, but he knew that it was enough to keep him grounded and give him a difficult time when walking.

"Hey, you should rest." Kade said, trying his best to face his friend. Remi sighed, but he still complied.

"I can't believe you're the one telling me that." Remi stated, voice hinting he was smiling. Kade chuckled.

"You guys always do it to me, might as well return the favor." Kade replied. Now Remi laughed, though wincing slightly as it caused slight pain, but he could take it.

"You awake the same reason I am?" The Khezu asked.

"Probably." Remi replied. That was when Remi finally got a better look at what was done to him. Against his dark green scales was a patch of equally dark green stuff. And considering how big it was he knew his wound wasn't a tiny gash. ' _That's gonna leave a nasty scar.'_ He thought as he laid his wing over the patch. He then looked over at Kade's injury, considering he hadn't had a proper look at it yet. He couldn't exactly see the wound, but based on the placement of the patch, and by how big it was, Kade had it equally as bad as he did.

"How are you holding up with that injury?" Kade asked, wondering if Remi would be well enough to travel, considering some of their friends haven't been found yet.

"I'll be fine." Remi replied. " How about you?" He asked back.

"I'll live." Kade said. Remi looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle. He then glanced back at Kade, eyes drooping.

"We should go to sleep." Remi said followed by a yawn. Kade chuckled.

"Yeah, we should." He got into the most comfortable position he could.

"Goodnight." The Khezu said as he drifted off to sleep, the pain fading as he plunged into his subconscious.

"See you in the morning." Remi replied and followed Kade into a deep sleep, forgetting about his injury as sleep washed over him.


	6. A Troublesome Regroup - Chapter 5

Hoodini kept a careful eye on Zigor, as the Zinogre would nod off but quickly wake himself up. This has been going on for a couple hours and Hoodini doesn't want to look away, in fear that if he does, Zigor would fall asleep. The rest of his friends would rotate so the Zigor watcher could switch out and get some rest. Zigor would normally be fine around this time, but because of his lack of sleep during the day, he still felt tired. Hoodini finally blinked, an indication that he should be asleep. Hoodini walked over to Mark.

' _Wake up, it's your turn.'_ Hoodini said. Mark slowly opened his eyes and gave a big yawn.

"No problem, now you get some rest." Mark said. Hoodini nodded and tucked his head into his feathers and shut his eyes, soon giving off whispered cooing, fast asleep. Mark walked up to Zigor and watched him carefully. Zigor still looked horrible. His eyes looked glazed, they were unfocused, and there were bags under his eyes. Zigor had propped himself up against the cave wall, maybe being in a non sleeping position would deter him from wanting to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Mark eventually asked, wanting to take his mind off things and just talk. Zigor looked up and his eyes looked surprised.

"Ooh, hey Mark. Didn't realise Hoodini went to bed." Zigor explained, looking around and spotting Hoodini leaning against the cave wall sleeping. "I don't feel as bad from before. But I am so tired." Zigor responded, following his response with a yawn, signifying his previous point. Mark was so worried about him, getting tense as Zigor would close his eyes, then feeling slightly relaxed as his eyes opened again. Mark was the last one in the rotation of friends to watch Zigor, so he had to help Zigor till the sun came up, which is going to be a while. Then Mark noticed the Thunder Bugs on Zigor. The little guys appeared to clump together on his back. Before Mark could ask Zigor what the bugs were doing Zigor shivered. That was when Mark realised what was going on.

Mark always has his internal fire source burning within him. It can dim and possibly go out from overuse so fire monster must be careful. That is how any fire monster produces fire, fight off any unknown things in their body, and have a resistance to fire. And with the fire always active, Mark would be warmer than most monster if you were to touch him. Mark hadn't noticed how cool the cave was before the sun went down. So he also didn't notice the drop on temperature as the sun was setting. Mark then looked over at Hoodini and noticed him trying to escape the cold with his feathers. He didn't need to worry about Bryan and Arnold as Bryan is an ice monster and can handle extremely cold temperatures, and Arnold is in the same boat as Mark. Hoodini wasn't sleeping to far away from Zigor so Mark decided to help them out so they didn't get sick, or worst, die.

First off, Mark had to make sure Bryan was comfortable and far enough away from Mark to not feel any uncomfortable heat. So he gently picked him up and placed him on his back, relocating him to as far as he could from them. Zigor watched Mark and was confused by the action. Then Mark walked back to him and sat in front of him. So Mark positioned himself in front of Zigor and to the side of Hoodini. Before Zigor could ask what Mark was doing said monster started to emanate warmth. Zigor's body instantly reacted and gravitated closer to Mark. Even Hoodini, in his unconscious state, moved closer to the warmth.

"But you don't have any large bodies of heat around to heat you up later." Zigor announced, watching as Mark was concentrating so hard, trying to sustain a pleasant heat throughout the night. Mark looked at him.

"Don' worry. You already have a lot on yah plate so don' add, 'worry 'bout Mark' to that dish. Besides, Arnold can provide enough heat to warm me up." Mark explained. He just wanted to make Zigor, who was going through hell right how, feel as comfortable as possible throughout the night. Mark knows that the warmth might lull Zigor to sleep, but he would just have to deal with that on his own, on top of having to provide a constant wave of suppressed heat to Zigor and Hoodini and concentrate really hard to try not heavily burn them, Zigor is weak to fire. And Hoodini, even though he doesn't show it, has signs of slight fatigue. Based on his movements and his speech he knows Hoodini had recently teleported himself and someone else (probably Zigor). If you don't know what to look for, you won't even notice when Hoodini is tired and his magic is recovering. But despite all that Mark wasn't deterred and kept his mind calm, collected, and focused.

Mark had to manage his fire so he didn't get tired quickly, but he also had to manage his mind and concentrate on the fire, but also on Zigor, and a little bit on Bryan. Mark didn't know how long he would have to do this, but he would do it as long as he has to.

Zigor would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Mark. Despite him being asleep for majority of the day, he still sees what it looks like for young monsters to work their internal elemental source dry and thin, usually referred to as Degrade. Elder dragons are a different story. When they are young, they can use their eternal internal elemental source as much as they want. That is why young Elder Dragons are dangerous, they have so much power, but they don't exactly know how to do control it just yet. But Mark isn't an Elder Dragon, he doesn't have the same eternal elemental source all Elder Dragons have. And depending on how much you push your elemental source you will become very weak. If you push it slightly over, that being Phase 1, some symptoms of Degrade are coughing, having a very mild fever, being slightly off balance, etc. But when it gets worst and the monster pushes itself even further, that being Phase 2, the symptoms include coughing up blood, passing out, feeling numb, etc. And if it is used to the point where there is hardly any elemental juice left in the monster, that being Phase 3, it could lead to a coma or even death. All this doesn't apply to monsters that have no elemental power, as they don't have any internal elemental source.

None of them say it, but they all have had siblings that have died due to Degrade. If a mother doesn't lose any of her offspring to Degrade then she is either considered a very good mother, or a very lucky mother. The different phases have different recovery times, and it is based on a lot of factors. Like exposure to their element, being well hydrated and rested, not expending any more of their elemental power, etc. All of them (minus the Elder Dragons) have experienced the first phase of Degrade, never Phase 2 and definitely not Phase 3.

And Zigor at the moment didn't want Mark to be the first to feel a Phase 2. Mark, at the moment looked alright, staring at Zigor so he doesn't fall asleep. He knows the effects of Phase 1 would kick in soon, but he didn't want Hoodini or Zigor catching hypothermia. They have been in the cold for more than half the night and Mark didn't want them to continue staying in the cold. So if he manages to pass Phase 1, he would happily accept Phase 2 to help his friends. Zigor knew he should object, but he didn't. He knows Mark is stubborn and would most likely refuse. On top of Mark looking to make sure Zigor doesn't doze off, Zigor was making sure that Mark didn't pass out. The first 4 hours and Mark was still going strong. Not once did his heat waver, nor did he feel sick. But until it hit the mid way point Mark started to feel the effects of Degrade. He moaned as a wave a nausea washed over him. Fire monster don't get fevers, but they can still feel the effects of being sick. Mark, from where he sat, started to cough and that alerted Zigor. It wasn't loud enough to wake up the others, but it was audible enough that Zigor heard it.

"Mark, I think you should take a break." Zigor said. He knew he could take the cold just for the sake of letting Mark rest.

"What'd I tell yah man, don' worry 'bout me, worry 'bout yourself." Mark replied back. He coughed again then looked at Zigor. His friend looked horrible. His eyes had bags under them due to lack of sleep, his eyes were slightly glazed over from his injury, and now he wore the most sad face Mark has ever seen him wear. And that is why Mark needed to keep the heat up. He didn't know what the effects the cold would have on Zigor, considering he isn't in peak physical performance. Mark was breathing kind of heavy, eyes closing for short periods of time.

So when the sun barely broke over the horizon and Mark closed his eyes, that was when Zigor had lost the battle and fell asleep, putting his life in danger. But Mark hadn't noticed. His eyes were scrunched up. When Mark finally opened his eyes his blurred vision saw the outline of an unmoving Zigor. Mark started to panic and quickly sprung into action. His body started to heat up more in a panic. All he could think about was waking up his friend. He has heard stories of concussive monsters falling asleep and not waking up, and he did not want Zigor to die when it was his fault. He needed to wake him up NOW.

Mark raised his claw and rested it against Zigor's leg. He knew it would hurt, but he had to wake him up. The skin under Mark's claw started to scorch and created a patch of charred fur and skin. Because of his Degrade problem his mouth was dry and his voice was very raspy, so he couldn't rely on that, he had to use force. Mark, with his other arm, started to shake Zigor violently. When Zigor didn't stir Mark knew what he had to do. He raised the claw that was on Zigor's leg (flinching as he saw the burn mark), and slapped Zigor in the face as hard as he could, trails of fire following his claw. And that did it. Zigor reacted to the pain and slowly opened his glazed over eyes. Zigor looked up at Mark to see him looking at him with frantic, yet relieved eyes.

"Thanks." Zigor said with a slight slur. But Mark didn't reply. Mark's eyes rolled in the back of his head and the Molten Tigrex fell over. Despite Zigor being just woken up from falling asleep forever and not having a lot of energy, he had a lot of energy in his voice.

"Mark!" He shouted. He scooted over and grabbed at his fallen friend. Mark's eyes were closed and he was breathing very heavily. And upon closer inspection, his mouth was dripping blood and was making a puddle of it. Zigor was shaking and his heart was pounding. He had never had someone just pass out in front of him before, and had never personally seen someone experience Phase 2 of Degrade. He didn't know what to do. Zigor glanced at Hoodini and, without hesitating, shot an electric bolt at him, startling him awake. The owl didn't look pleased and was about to question Zigor before spotting what the Zinogre cradled in his arms. Hoodini's eyes widened and quickly jostled Bryan and Arnold awake.

"5 more minutes." Bryan complained, rolling over and facing the cave wall. Hoodini wasn't going to deal with this today and slapped the sleeping Barioth. Bryan mumbled but opened his eyes. Before he could even see Hoodini's slightly panicked face his eyes landed on Zigor cradling an unconscious Mark. And all Bryan thought was Degrade. Bryan shot up and zoomed over to Zigor as Hoodini went to wake up Arnold.

Bryan's eyes were frantic and Zigor locked his own frantic eyes with him. Bryan

Looked down to see Mark and his blood. Mark's already red scales hid majority of it. The pair suddenly heard heavy footsteps and saw Arnold facing there direction with worried eyes. He can't see Mark's condition, but he knows what is going on. Arnold walked towards the splotches of blue, white, and red and provided heat. He may not have unlimited elemental power, but he had more than most young monsters, being an Akantor and all. All Arnold was trying to do was raise Mark's temperature and help his exhausted elemental source not have to work so hard to feed itself, and instead get energy from his own fire. All of them knew that they will have to find more of their fire elemental friends to assist Mark. The Molten Tigrex wasn't fit for travel, so Hoodini would have to push himself a second time to find familiar life sources and teleport there. But right now he didn't care if he caught Phase 1 of Degrade, as long as it helps Mark.

Hoodini closed his eyes and tried to find anyone. Suddenly, a ping went off. There were actually a couple body masses near that area, and the one he wanted to find, Tobias. The young Elder Dragon would help with Mark's recover greatly. As Hoodini opened his eyes he glanced at the 3 huddled near Mark, who was still spewing blood from his mouth.

' _I'm going to teleport us to the others, brace yourselves"_ Hoodini said, mentally preparing himself to teleport a big load.

"Wait, but wouldn't that drain you even more?" Bryan said, voice laced with worry. Mark has Degrade, he didn't want Hoodini to get it as well.

' _Mark is more important right now.'_ Hoodini stated, and with that, teleported them out of the cave and onto some sand. Hoodini caught himself from toppling over. His magic was very low and he needed a rest, but not until Mark is stable.

"Hoodini?" A voice said. He spun around and saw Lamar in the water staring at him. As Hoodini looked down the bay he saw more of his friends and sighed in relief. He made it. Suddenly he jolted up, he needed to make sure the others made it to. And as he looked around he saw them all huddled up and blocking Lamar's view of Mark.

' _Lamar, something terrible has happened.'_ Hoodini said, his voice more stressed out than normal, which worried Lamar. Before Lamar could ask, Bryan spotted Lamar and moved out of the way, revealing Mark. Lamar's face went pale, face slack, and his eyes widened. Bryan hoisted Mark on his back and made a break for it, running towards the group, Hoodini following suit. Arnold didn't know where to go and was left behind. But he didn't mind, Mark was all that matters right now. And Zigor couldn't even walk straight let alone run after a Barioth on a mission, so he stayed behind.

Bryan could see the faces of everyone as he passed them but he didn't pay them any attention. He needed to find Tobias. The Barioth spotted him and ran. Tobias had also seen him and met him half way. Tobias motioned for Bryan to set Mark down in the sun. As he did he backed away and let Tobias do the rest. But he didn't. Tobias isn't producing any fire, it was like he was clogged. Tobias just stared at Mark, his blood already staining the sand. Tobias tried to light himself up with his fire aura, but he couldn't, his emotions were getting the better of him. He desperately tried to generate some heat, but to no avail. Suddenly, Glen approached and opened his mouth. Then flames started to light up in his mouth. He sat next to Mark and kept his heat next to the Molten Tigrex. Now, all the fire monsties were gathered around and helping.

"I'll get the other 2." Grant said and walked over to where Zigor and Arnold were, patiently waiting. Tobias just stared in shock. His fire was being suppressed by his stress, and him being stressed about his current situation and Mark, it might be a while before Tobias would be able to use any of his fire abilities. Half the fire monsters stopped and went to rest. So when the first half need to rest the second half can continue and it will be a loop of constant fire providing heat for Mark.

Remi, Kade, and Cyrus all saw the commotion, but didn't know what was going on. All they saw was fire spewing out from a group surrounding something. As Remi looked around he saw the new friends that joined. He noticed Grant guiding Arnold to the group and assisting Zigor in walking. ' _Oh no, something happened to him, time to make room.'_ Remi thought, scooting over so that Grant could place Zigor next to him. Cyrus on the other hand saw Hoodini leaning heavily against a tree, resting. Whatever they went through, it was rough. Kade noticed Travon and Neville's bodies hugging someone. Upon closer inspection it was Bryan. The Barioth seemed in much better condition then the other 2. Kade then brought his attention to the many bodies huddled on the beach. Since there were so many of them he couldn't see any outlined of what they were looking at.

"Ar-r-re yo-o-u-u o-o-ok-k?" Cyrus asked, noticing Zigor's panicked face. The Zinogre shook his head.

"What happened to you guys?" Remi added. Zigor looked up at them and gave them a defeated look.

"From the ver beginning evry thing wen wrong." Zigor said, slurring his words.

' _He has a concussion, a bad one.'_ A voice cut in. They glanced at Hoodini who had taken a seat in there little shaded area.

' _But that is not all.'_ Hoodini stated, glancing over at the group of people, who at this point made the transition into the next group and Arnold joined in. ' _Mark has Phase 2 of Degrade.'_ Hoodini said, cutting right to the bad news. The three's face went slack and so did a few others looking on. Hoodini had broadcasted the message to everyone not aware of Mark's situation. Suddenly Yuma ran forward towards the group, the curious monster seemed to be the only one that didn't get the message. Which makes sense, the youngest one shouldn't have to carry so much stress as he already has. But Magnus stopped him and said something to the young one that deterred him from proceeding further, bless him. Everyone just looked on and watched the fire monsters work to bring Mark up to a stable elemental level.

"What happened?" Kade asked, watching the group carefully. Hoodini looked down.

' _I'm not entirely sure, I was asleep when it happened.'_ Hoodini explained. ' _But Zigor knows.'_ Hoodini elaborated. The group looked at Zigor, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of the mass of fire. Sleep is far from his major priority right now.

"Zigor, what happened to him?" Remi asked, trying his best to move to a spot where he can see the fire group. Zigor turned around and was the first time he peeled his eyes away from the group. Zigor looked so worried.

"It was my fault." He said. The others obviously didn't believe him, but they wanted to know what happened to spark this. "He wanted to hea' up the cave to stop me and Hoodini from gettin' too col' so he used his fire to hlp. Bt when I went to sleep he woke me up and he used the las bit fire to do it before succumbin' to Phase 2." Zigor explained, words still slurred but he got his message across. They looked at him with sorrow and understanding. This was Mark's decision, he wanted to help them, and he would do anything to help them. Even if it meant using up a lot of his elemental power. No one said anything, but they would have done the same thing in Mark's shoes.

And after a gruesome 20 minutes of non-stop fire, Mark finally became stable. His breathing steadied and the blood started to slow down. He is still in Phase 2, but now it would be more easy for his body to recover on its own. His own body isn't shutting down any more and is giving the fire source time to repair itself. As the fire monsters took a well deserved break everyone else would subconsciously look over at Mark to see if his elemental power is rising or falling. The color of one's scales is an easy way to tell if they are slowly losing elemental power, and in Mark's case, his scales would turn a grey color. So to help sped up the process, Mark was left in the sun and was surrounded by a ring of fire to help. The sun and fire isn't going to heal him fully, only give him a boost till the fire either goes out or the sun goes down. It's a temporary way of helping Mark get better.

Zigor was relieved that Mark had a better chance at seeing a new day and all his friends again. Zigor didn't want to be overrun with guilt, as he knows Mark is only in this situation because of him.

Magnus took it upon himself to distract Yuma so he didn't focus on Mark, Kade, Remi, and Hoodini. His innocent soul didn't deserve this kind of stress. Yuma wasn't properly introduced to the cruelness of the world and they didn't want to be the ones to explain to him life and death. Yuma has experienced loss, being a Yian-Kut-Ku it was bound to happen. They were easy targets and they came in large numbers. 2 out of the 12 eggs would make it through infancy, and 3 if the mother is lucky. And Yuma so far only has 4 other siblings. Magnus distracted Yuma with play, and would play in the water as far away from Mark as he could. But despite their current situation, more of them are together again, and that is what is keeping them from the depths of worry and sadness.

 **Author Note**

First time doing one of these, but here we go. So the first letter of the name matches the first letter of their species (I know, so creative) so that it makes it easier for me and for you to understand who is who. I don't mention their species a lot, but it is there, somewhere. Here is a hint, every time there is a character introduced after the Beginning, their species will follow right after. If any of you have questions, just ask and I will give you all names and species.


End file.
